The instant invention relates to a novel recreational game, and more particularly, to a device which simulates a play action such as tennis or hockey match play.
With increasing costs of games, toys and the like, it is desirable to provide a single device which may be easily adapted for a plurality of games. The device according to this invention may be adopted to a plurality of uses and games by replacing one relatively inexpensive part thereof, with other similarly constructed members which change the nature of the game being played. The adaptable nature of the device helps to sustain continued interest in it.